This invention relates generally to coin handling and processing machines and more particularly to a coin passage device in machines such as coin counting machines and coin packaging machines, which device operates to sort out coins of any one kind selected from a number of different kinds of coins and to propel the sorted coins along a coin passage.
In a coin passage device of this character known heretofore, a pair of perimeter members defining the lateral perimeters of the coin passage are provided in mutually opposed positions on opposite sides of the coin passage, one of these members being stationary and the other being movable toward or away from the stationary member to adjust the width of the coin passage in accordance with the diameter of the coins to be processed. Accordingly, the lateral edges of each coin engage with the two perimeter members as the coin is propelled along the coin passage by an endless propelling belt. Inappropriate coins of diameters smaller than the proper diameter of the selected kind of coin are rejected from the space between the two perimeter members, and only the coins of the selected kind are sent along the coin passage to be counted, for example, by counting means such as a counting wheel or a photoelectric tube installed in the passage.
In a coin passage device of the above described construction, when there is a great difference between the smallest and largest diameters of the coins to be processed, the distance of adjusting movement of the movable perimeter member is large, and the propelling belt in some instances may press against the edge part of a coin on one side, offset from the center of the coin.
Furthermore, during the supplying of coins by action such as centrifugal force of a rotating turntable from a coin supply mechanism to the coin passage, the propelling belt is pushed upward and undergoes an up-and-down swinging motion. As a consequence, a previously supplied coin in the coin passage is caused to assume a state wherein its lateral edge on one side is in contact with the propelling belt, while the opposite lateral edge is lifted off the coin passage. As a result, this coin becomes superimposed on the preceding coin, whereby the processing such as sorting of the coins becomes inaccurate.
Furthermore, in a mechanical arrangement wherein only the perimeter member on one side is movable for adjustment, the centerline of the coins sent out from the coin passage and the center of a coin stacking mechanism, for example, which is provided downstream from the coin passage for stacking the coins do not always coincide. As a consequence, the flow of the coins becomes unstable, and the coins are not accurately stacked, whereby so-called "edge-on" piling readily occurs.
Still another problem which arises in the case where the stacking step precedes a coin packaging step are that, when the coins stacked in the stacking mechanism is introduced into the space between wrapping rolls of the coin packaging means, the center of the coin stacking mechanism and the center of a plurality of the wrapping rolls are different, and are positionally offset from each other. This tendency is particularly pronounced in a coin packaging machine for packing various kinds of coins with large differences in diameter. As a consequence, the stack of coins readily collapses during the transfer thereof from the stacking mechanism to the space between the wrapping rolls or at the time when the coin stack thus transferred is clamped between the wrapping rolls, whereby the packaging operation cannot be carried out accurately and positively. Moreover, the coins readily scatter and are therefore in an unstable stacked state.
In one type of known coin passage device, as described hereinafter, there are provided stationary and movable perimeter members as described above, the movable perimeter member being pressed against and actuated directly during adjustment by a polygonal cam fixed to a shaft which is manually rotatable. By this mechanical arrangement, the force of the perimeter member applied to the cam does not always pass through the axis of rotation of the cam, whereby the rotational adjustment position of the cam cannot be positively maintained and the cam may be forced out of this position if the above mentioned force is great.